


time to get up!

by noahsenpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-War, Tickling, im gay for these boys, keith tops, ticklish james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: keith is bored waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. so he takes matters into his own hands.*first chapter smut-free but has sexual implications. however there IS smut in the second chapter.*
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	1. part 1

It was already noon, and James was still asleep. Keith sighed, leaning against the windowsill, just watching the snow fall in little flurries. It was tough living with and sharing a room with someone who had such a different sleeping schedule than him. While he wasn’t necessarily a morning person, Keith couldn’t help it; for some reason his body forced him awake around 7:30 every morning. But it wasn’t that fun sitting around and drinking his morning coffee and making breakfast without his boyfriend. While he understood that James didn’t get a lot of sleep during the war so he was trying to make up for that, Keith still wanted his boyfriend to be awake with him.

Maybe he should try something. Maybe he could change things up and start cooking meals instead of ordering out most nights, and putting the coffee away and all their sugary snacks in the cupboard so James didn’t get any of it in the afternoon. He figured that his boyfriend’s diet also contributed to him sleeping so much.

Or, maybe, it was just him getting sleep back from the war.

It was about ten minutes to one that Keith decided he had had enough waiting around. He crept upstairs and into the bedroom, where James was lying on his side. Keith kneeled down at the bedside and gently poked his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“James?” he whispered. “It’s almost one. Time to get up.”

Slowly but surely, James rolled over and smiled at Keith. He blinked sleepily and yawned. “Hey, babe.”

“You should get up,” Keith said. “You don’t wanna leave your poor lonely boyfriend downstairs all day fixing up the house, do you?”

James sighed. “Well, nothing’s stopping you from crawling back in bed with me.”

Without hesitation, Keith jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, peppering small kisses to his cheeks and neck. James let out a slight moan, and with that, Keith let his predatory instinct come over him. He lifted James’ shirt and pressed slow, gentle kisses over his toned stomach, eliciting some sighs and more pleasured noises from his partner. Keith decided to try and take this situation a step further, so he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of James’ sweatpants and—

He froze when James let out a chuckle and a slight laugh.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” James responded. Keith smirked when he noticed a clear blush on his partner’s face. He tried doing the same thing again, but James let out a yelp. His boyfriend didn’t need to explain himself before Keith noticed what was going on.

“James, don’t tell me you’re _ticklish_ , of all things,” he teased with a snicker.

“Keith, I swear to God, don’t you _fucking_ dare,” James warned, kicking out at him. “I will actually kick you in the jaw.”

Keith smirked. “You can try.” Without hesitation, he straddled his boyfriend’s hips and began his assault on his sides.

James let out a shriek and three his head back, grabbing onto Keith’s wrists and digging in with his fingernails. He yelped and squirmed, trying to push or kick him off with his legs.

“ _Keith! S-stop!_ ”

“Not until you agree to get out of bed!”

“Never! I’ll nev—” James’ comeback was cut off by a scream as he felt Keith’s fingers dig into his underarms, which was by far one of his most ticklish places and the spot to really go for if you wanted him to confess or obey. “ _Okay! Fine! I’ll - haha - I’ll g-get out of behehehed!_ ”

“Good boy.” Keith let up on his attack, smirking as he watched the flushed, sweaty, panting young man trapped beneath his legs. Having James in this position, so vulnerable, so sensitive, kind of made him a bit hard.

He really wanted to see where this situation would take them.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER

Keith leaned over and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, all the while pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants. James yelped a bit through the long kiss, but Keith didn’t pause this time. As soon as his sweatpants were down to his knees, Keith peppered kisses down his boyfriend’s stomach. As soon as he reached the hips, James pulled off his shirt and started massaging Keith’s shoulders. Keith moaned in pleasure and began to trace his thumb lightly above James’ length through his boxers. This caused James to moan as well, and he leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder, embracing the sensation.

Shivering, Keith slowly, gingerly picked at the hem of his boyfriend’s boxers, ready to show him what he was capable of. Just before he could pull them over his butt, James reached out and grabbed Keith’s wrist. Keith looked up, and he could see panic in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” Keith assured him. The light died down and was replaced with passion as Keith removed his boyfriend’s boxers and began to caress his hips. He wasn’t surprised to see that his cock was already pretty hard. Keith stroked the length, causing his boyfriend to tense up and sigh in pleasure.

“Are you okay with this?” Keith asked, concerned that he was taking this too far.

“Y-yes,” James stuttered.

Keith gently began to draw circles with his tongue around his boyfriend’s tip, and before long, his entire cock was in his mouth. Keith drew his lips down the edges of the length and stroked it with his fingers, wondering what the best way to turn on his boyfriend would be. And, unsurprisingly, it all seemed to work.

Keith looked up and gazed right into James’ eyes. His face was flushed, and he seemed even sweatier than before. Even though he looked a bit panicked, he could see the genuine pleasure in his boyfriend’s eyes and facial expression.

“K-keep going,” James pressed.

Keith continued to pleasure the length in any way he could; nipping, sucking, licking, kissing, anything that he thought would provide a pleasurable sensation to his boyfriend. He decided to take it a step even further and trace a line from his taint to his anus. This made James yelp, but it caused Keith to smirk. He playfully fingered the asshole and sucked on his cock until his boyfriend was panting, yelping, and squirming. Keith decided to finish off his play by crawling on top of James and gently grinding his hips against his, feeling their cocks touch through the fabric. James sighed, and Keith kissed him again.

“That was…interesting,” James whispered.

“I know,” Keith responded. “It’s a bit interesting your first time. It takes some getting used to.”

James smiled and kissed Keith on the mouth deeply. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And so, Keith decided he was gonna stay in bed the rest of the day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing smut so im rly sorry if this wasnt good !!! qwq


End file.
